A Clothes Call
by tsl3161991
Summary: Lana ruins her last set of clean clothes and must find a way to fix them to avoid getting in trouble.


**Synopsis**

Lana ruins her last set of clean clothes and must find a way to fix them to avoid getting in trouble.

 **Story**

The Loud family is sitting around the TV watching Operation: Dessert Storm. Suddenly, Lana walks in with mud all over her clothes.

Rita:[angrily] Lana! What happened to you're clothes, they're filthy!

Lana: It rained last night and made this great mud puddle in the backyard. I just got done jumping in it. Hey, isn't this the mid-season finale of Operation: Dessert Storm? I've got to see this.

Rita: After you take off those muddy clothes.

Lana takes off her overalls and shirt, revealing that even her underwear is covered in mud.

Rita: All of them.

Lana takes off her underwear and sits on the floor in front of the TV. The scene cuts to after Operation: Dessert Storm ends.

Rita: Okay Lana, follow me. I want to show you something.

Lana follows Rita to her and Lola's bedroom. Rita opens the closet and all of the dresser drawers, revealing that all of Lana's clothes are gone.

Lana: Where are all of my clothes?

Rita: They're all being washed. Every article of clothing you own is covered in dirt, motor oil, garbage, and who knows what else.

Lana: Well since I don't have any clean clothes, I'll just run around naked.

Rita: You're not running around naked.

Lana: Why not? It's not like the rest of you haven't seen me naked before.

Rita: Actually, I think you do have one clean outfit.

Lana: Oh no, not that one.

Rita: Yes, that one.

The scene cuts to Lana in a fancy green dress.

Lana:[blushing] Mom, do I really have to wear this? I thought this dress was only for special occasions.

Rita: Yes, you have to wear it.

Lana: But it's so uncomfortable.

Rita: You should've thought of that before you ruined the rest of your clothes.

Lori walks in and takes a picture of Lana.

Lori: This is going to get a ton of likes.

Lana: Not cool, Lori.

Lori: Think of it as payback for all those times you let your gross pets sleep in my bed.

Lana: Well, I'm going to go meet my friends.

Rita: Okay, but if you get that dress dirty, you're grounded for a week.

Lana walks out the front door.

Lana: Ugh, I hate this dress. It's hot, itchy, and drafty.

As Lana walks down the street, she sees a giant mud puddle. Her eyes widen and she gets an awestruck look on her face.

Lana: I think I'm in love.

She then imagines herself marrying the mud puddle with Lincoln as the officiate.

Lincoln: Do you Lana take this mud puddle to be your lawfully wedded husband?

Lana: I do.

Lana's fantasy ends and she runs up to the mud puddle to jump in it, but stops right before she gets to it.

Lana: I really want to jump in that puddle, but mom said I can't get this dress dirty.

She suddenly gets an idea.

Lana: Hmm, I can't get the dress dirty if I'm not wearing it.

Lana takes off her dress, puts it on the ground, and jumps into the puddle completely naked. After a few minutes, she gets out and wipes the mud off of her.

Lana: Well, that was fun. Now to put on the world's most uncomfortable dress.

Right before she can get to her dress, a dog grabs it and runs through the mud puddle. It then runs into the street and drops the dress, causing the dress to get run over by a car and blown into a storm drain.

Lana: Oh great, mom said I would be grounded for a week if I get that dress dirty. If she finds out that I both ruined and lost the dress, I'll be grounded forever. There's got to be something I can do to fix this.

The scene cuts to Clyde's house. He's on the couch talking to a sock puppet that looks like Lori.

Clyde: Oh Lori, I'm so glad you realized that I'm a better man than Bobby. Kiss me my love.

Clyde then begins kissing the Lori puppet. After a few seconds, the doorbell rings. He then takes the sock puppet off of his hand, hides it under one of the couch cushions, and walks to the front door. As soon as he opens the door, he sees Lana completely naked and covering her crotch with her hat.

Lana: Clyde, I need your help.

Clyde: Lana? What are you doing here? Also, why are you naked?

Lana: It's a long story, can you please help me?

Clyde: Sure, come on in and tell me what happened.

Lana: All of my clothes were dirty, so my mom made me wear some stupid fancy dress. I wanted to jump in this great mud puddle, but mom said I would be grounded for a week if I got it dirty, so I took it off but a dog dragged it through the mud and then it got run over by a car.

Clyde: That's terrible, that poor dog.

Lana: The dog wasn't run over, the dress was.

Clyde: Did the dog get your underwear too?

Lana: No, I wasn't wearing any underwear since they were all dirty too. So, can you help me?

Clyde: Well, being dragged through mud and run over by a car sounds bad, but it's nothing a good washing can't fix. Where's the dress?

Lana: It fell into a storm drain after the car ran over it.

Clyde: A good washing won't fix that.

Lana: What am I gonna do now?

Clyde: I have an idea, all you need is a new dress that looks exactly like the old one.

Lana: Where are we going to get a new dress?

Clyde: My dad can do it, he worked as a tailor in college.

Lana: That's great.

Clyde: Dad, can you come in here for a minute?

Howard: What is it Clyde? Also, why is there a naked little girl in our living room?

Clyde: This is Lincoln's little sister Lana. She ruined her dress and needs you to make her a new identical one so she won't get in trouble. Do you think you can do it?

Howard: Of course I can. Making clothes is like riding a bike, once you learn how, you never forget. So, what did the dress look like?

Lana: It was green.

Howard: What shade of green?

Lana: I don't know.

Howard: What material was it made of?

Lana: I don't know that either.

Howard: What type of dress was it?

Lana: There's more than one type of dress?

Howard: There are several types of dresses.

Lana: It was fancy, does that help?

Howard: I'm afraid not. I'm sorry, but I can't make a dress without knowing what it's supposed to look like.

Lana: I just remembered, Lori took a picture of me in the dress and posted it on SwiftyPic.

Clyde: If it's on Lori's SwiftyPic account, I can find it.

Clyde takes out his phone and goes on SwiftyPic. He finds a picture of Lana in her dress.

Clyde: Is this it?

Lana: That's it.

Howard: Hmm, it looks like a seafoam green tafetta ballgown.

Lana: Okay, can you make one like that?

Howard: You bet I can. First we need to get your measurements. Stand still and hold out your arms.

Lana:[blushing] Uh, Clyde, do you think you could hold my hat?

Clyde: Sure.

Howard then measures Lana while Clyde holds her hat over her crotch. After the measurements are done, Howard runs off and makes Lana's dress. Eventually, he comes out holding Lana's completed dress.

Lana: Wow, it looks exactly like the old one. Thanks Mr. McBride.

Howard: You're welcome. If you ever need another dress, don't hesitate to ask.

Lana puts on the new dress and heads home.

Rita: So Lana, how was your day? You didn't get your dress dirty, did you?

Lana: Of course not.

Rita: Well, all of your clothes are clean now. You can change out of that dress.

Lana: Thanks mom.

Lana runs upstairs.

Lynn Sr.: Should we tell Lana that the McBrides called and told us what happened to her dress?

Rita: No, I think she's learned a valuable lesson today.


End file.
